


Surreptitiously

by cheeseeggroll689



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseeggroll689/pseuds/cheeseeggroll689
Summary: 偷**失敗（欸
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Surreptitiously

.

拍攝完兩人單獨的部分在等待其他成員，金鍾炫靠在床頭閉著眼休息，小手拉著被角揉著，黃旼炫把自己的手塞進他手裡，金鍾炫也沒怎麼反抗，換成抓著他的手玩。

當另一隻手伸進蓋在金鍾炫腿上的棉被時被抓住了手腕，他睜開眼看著自己。

「你幹嘛...」

黃旼炫沒回答，越往對方大腿內側摸去，金鍾炫不敢動作太大，兩人大概看起來只是湊得很近在分享同一床棉被而已，但皺著眉瞪自己的模樣讓人也覺得下體發硬。

「你不要再弄了啦」小聲的在耳邊說著，忍隱又帶著鼻音的語氣聽起來像撒嬌。

他在對方已經被自己撩撥起來的慾望不清不重的捏了一把，金鍾炫驚慌的摀著嘴巴差點叫出來，打了一掌在他背上。

「去廁所吧」

跟工作人員報備後，一進隔間兩人的唇舌就打架了一番，金鍾炫咬著黃旼炫的嘴唇才免於對方像是要把自己拆吃入腹的攻勢。

互相抵著額頭喘氣著，彼此溫熱的呼吸交融著。金鍾炫的臉頰已經抹上了一點紅暈十分可愛。

「幫幫我」黃旼炫讓金鍾炫坐了下來，拉著他的手來觸摸自己已經起反應的部位。

金鍾炫一邊溫柔的幫他，一邊罵他不懂的看場合，黃旼炫真是愛死他這副模樣，總是讓他更加得寸進尺。

「用嘴巴幫我好不好，這樣比較快，我們不能在裡面待太久，嗯？」將慾望送到他嘴前，摸著他的後頸哄著對方含入口中。

「知道不能還亂來....」

金鍾炫的臉更紅了，碎念著。感受著納入口的物體驚人的熱度和熟悉的味道，在這種地方最這種事真的太羞恥了，心裡把黃旼炫這個流氓罵了數不清遍了，但為了趕快結束只好賣力的舔弄著。

「做得真好。」

黃旼炫勾起嘴角摸著他的頭，金鍾炫又抬眼瞪了他一眼，舌尖反覆磨著前端，終於釋放，黃旼炫抽來紙巾讓他吐出來，幫他擦擦嘴角，又蓋了一個吻。

把金鐘炫扶起來，讓他背對著坐在自己腿上，解著他的褲頭。

「你幹嘛！我不用 你放開我！」

「明明都這樣了，還不誠實。」

脆弱落入黃旼炫手中，只能金鐘炫安靜下來。連耳朵都被舔吻著，熟知他所有敏感點的人一點也不馬虎，還適時的在他耳邊說些更加令人臉紅心跳的話，金鍾炫就猶如手到擒來的小動物只能任憑擺佈。

射出後金鐘炫癱軟在黃旼炫懷裡喘氣，黃旼炫溫柔的吻著他的額角。

—FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 偷**失敗（欸


End file.
